I'm Not Ron I Swear!
by Marsetta
Summary: A collection of unrelated stories featuring Ron, who masquerades as other people. Has Slash. Is marked as Complete because each story is Complete.


**Okay so, this is Something. For the thing.**

 **For Face Painting and the Hedge Maze.**

 **Masqurading as: Ginny**

 **Right Turn:** **(scenario) unrequited love.**

 **Words: 1996**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Ginny burst into Ron's house with a garment bag in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

Ron looked up from his chess game with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how you did that thing in school that indebted you to me?" Ginny asked immediately before he had the chance to stand. He barely stood when the garment bag was pushed into his arms.

"Vaguely." Ron replied, looking at the bag like it was a rotting corpse, equal amounts fascinated and disgusted.

"Well, I'm cashing in now. I need you to help me with a little dilemma I have found myself in." Ginny plopped her briefcase on the table next to the chess set, almost knocking the pieces down. Ron felt his eye twitch at his sister's antics.

"And what is this dilemma?" Ginny popped the clasps on the briefcase and opened the lid before looking up at her brother.

"I overbooked. I need you to pretend to be me for an hour, only until I can finish my meeting." Ginny pulled out a vial with a cork stopper, a gross greenish brown liquid was seen through the glass.

"Overbooked on what?! Can't you just reschedule?" He knew what was in the bag now, and he dropped it like it burned his hands. Ginny gave him a very hot glare.

"Pick it up before they wrinkle!" Ginny held up the vial like she was going to throw it at him, Ron picked up the, dress?

"So what is so important that you can't reschedule?" Ron asked, holding the bag away from him like it would kill him to hold it too close.

"I have a press conference to cover for the newest team member for the Holly Head Harpies." Ginny answered, the team had been kind to her when she retired after her divorce with Harry and had allowed her a front row seat for any of their press conferences for her column in the Daily Prophet's sports page.

"Okay, than reschedule the second thing." Ron tired, he did. He had no intention of pretending to be his sister.

"Can't do that. Hermione and Luna went to too much trouble making this blind date possible, I couldn't just reschedule, and they told me that he couldn't make it any later before leaving on a business trip for something or other." Ginny was rummaging through the briefcase again, her arms going into the box up to her elbows.

"So wait, what did you want me to do tonight?" Ron had a sinking feeling in his gut, this would not end well.

"Go on the date until the conference is over and switch with me." Ginny said it so plainly, like she wasn't forcing her brother to go on a date with a random guy pretending to be his sister. That was wrong on so many levels.

"Here, this already has my hair. Put on the clothes first, don't zip the dress or wear the shoes, take the potion right before you leave the house, Hermione will help you get there. I need to go, do _not_ ruin this for me Ronald!" Ginny was gone before Ron could fully digest what he was supposed to do.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ron grumbled as he fixed his hair, which was currently the length of his sister's hair, much, much longer than his own shoulder length. Hermione was grinning at him, but it looked forced, her eyes were almost sympathetic.

"Who's the guy?" Ron asked, looking up so Hermione could finish off the makeup, ug. He almost told her that it was him and not Ginny, but he enjoyed talking to his friend again, even though he was lying to her.

"It's a, blind date. Yes, you can't know who it is until you're there." She sounded dodgy, Ron narrowed his eyes. She was hiding something from him, from Ginny, something big. She had been avoiding him for a while, averting her eyes, acting nervous and jittery. It was discombobulating. He missed his friend.

"Hurry now; we don't want you to be late!" Fake cheer. That was how Ron felt. Ginny wanted him to not ruin this date, and she doesn't even know who the guy is. This is going to go badly, he can feel it.

"I'm going." He mumbled before leaving with Hermione to the dreaded date.

* * *

"Look, over there, the table was reserved for us. Just go, and try to act like Ginny." Hermione almost sounded desperate. Ron didn't have time to ask before he was shoved through the doors.

He grumbled to himself as he sat at the table, the date had yet to show up. He was already shredding a second napkin before a snort sounded behind him.

"So Pansy's idea of a good blind date is the Weaslette?" Ron's back straightened uncomfortably. Draco Malfoy, in all his platinum blond 'goodness', was smirking down at him.

"Malfoy? Well, this is a surprise." Ron kept his voice as close to Ginny's as he spoke, his hands clenching the half shredded napkin until his knuckles turned white. Hermione knew about their past, and she and Luna decided it was a good idea to set his _sister_ up with him? He was going to be having a very big talking to with those girls.

"I was certain that my colleagues had remembered the sordid relationship I shared with your brother." Draco sat across from him; a smirk still on his face, Ron had to hold himself back from strangling the man. They had dated for six years, six painfully wonderful years that ended in fire; literally, Malfoy Manor will never be the same.

Ron forced a smile on his face, his teeth biting into his cheek to keep him from saying something that Ginny would regret later. This was going to be a long hour.

* * *

Ron saw his sister behind Draco, she waved him over. He excused himself and moved to go to the bathroom. Draco rolled his eyes but let him go.

"Cutting it a bit close?" Ron hissed once they were in the bathroom, Ginny locking the door behind them.

"Sorry, the questions just went on a little longer than I had intended. But its okay, you haven't changed back yet. Quick, I brought you a change of clothes; get out of mine before you tear them." Ginny shoved the bag in his arms and pushed him into a stall.

"What have you talked about? Anything I need to know before I go out there?" Ginny asked. The sound of her changing met his ears. He rolled his eyes before changing out of the dress and into his, as of now, over sized clothing.

"Nothing really. You shouldn't act surprised when you see him, just a heads up. That would tip him off that you aren't the same person that he's been talking to." He had no intention of telling her who her date is. He almost hoped that the two would crash and burn. Being spiteful was okay when it was your ex and your sister going out on a date.

"Wish me luck." Ginny announced before Ron could finish tying his shoes. She was gone before he could get a word in. He smirked to himself; sweet, sweet revenge.

He finished changing and snuck out of the restaurant; Ginny's dress was folded and put in the bag his clothes had come in. He wandered down the street, his appearance still that of his sister. He noticed a couple of people watching him, watching his sister, and he glared at them.

By the time he got back to his apartment, he noticed that the potion had worn off, leaving him comfortably back in his own body. He dropped the bag off on the couch and sat at the table to finish his chess game.

* * *

He had just beaten the chess pieces in another game when a loud knock came from his door. He sighed to himself. It was probably his sister there to complain about him not giving her enough info before leaving her with Malfoy.

He couldn't hide his shock when he found Draco standing on his porch.

"I know it was you at the restaurant earlier, before you switched with your sister." Draco stated bluntly, a twitch to his left eye. Ron recognized the pout from six years of receiving it every time he did something Draco deemed frustration.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron made to close the door, only for Draco to block him by pressing his arm against the wood.

"When I arrived, all I saw was red hair and hands shredding napkins. I was honestly surprised when I saw your sister. When we had lunch at the Burrow with your family, Ginny would scold you when you shredded your napkin waiting for someone to arrive." Draco told him, his voice steady. Ron was shocked. He noticed that? Draco always seemed like he was disinterested in him when they were dating.

He was cold and distant, always telling him what he did wrong and what he needed to do to make him look like a 'proper' boyfriend. His hair was never right; his clothes 'looked like you found them in a thrift store'.

"When you ordered, you immediately looked at the dessert menu first, than the drink menu." Ron felt his face heat up a little.

"When you spoke you would bite the inside of your cheek every time I said something that offended you, but you kept it to yourself unless you could bring it up without fighting." He had made that a habit after the fist fight in their last year of school. He hated it when they fought, so he tried to avoid it.

"When you ate you would make sure to clean the plate with your fork, every last drop." His mother hated it when they licked the plates, so he figured out a way to get everything off the plate with his fork or spoon.

"You always touched your neck when I made a joke you didn't want to find funny but did anyways." Draco looked desperate, it startled him.

"I missed you. I know it's stupid; we were never good for each other. And I know that we could never be good for each other without changing our personalities completely, but I miss you, I want you back. I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed my time with you tonight until you switched with your sister." Ron glared down at him.

His heart was beating too fast. Draco can't be doing this right now. He's the one who broke it off with Ron in the first place! He couldn't just come here and say all of this and expect Ron to take him back.

"We had our chance Draco. I miss you too, but I can't do this with you. I'm sorry, but please leave." Ron hadn't wanted to do this, but he knew how this would end, and he couldn't take that. He closed the door on Draco, watching the shocked expression on his face morph into hurt before the wooden door separated them.

Hopefully Draco would get over him, because Ron had already gotten over him.

* * *

Hermione was hiding on the side of the house. She had been on her way to Ron's house to talk with him when she saw Draco on the porch. This wasn't good. After all this planning to get the man out of Ron's life, she was sure that Ginny would have scared him out of Britten at the least. But here he was, talking to her Ron.

"We had our chance Draco. I miss you too, but I can't do this with you. I'm sorry, but please leave." The words made Hermione grin. She had a chance! Draco wasn't in the picture and he never would be. Now she just needs to make a plan for getting her man.

* * *

 **Yeah... So... I liked the way it came out. I guess the next one I want to work on is Hermione or Harry. I have a few ideas for the Weasley brothers and Arthur. Also a Bellatrix one so...**

 **Mars**


End file.
